Total Drama: Resort Madness!
by thecrazyyandere656
Summary: Hello and welcome to Total Drama: Resort Madness! Where the beaches are clean, the games are fun and the Drama is on! Join these 18 teens on an adventure of a lifetime where bonds will be made and broken and love will blossom. But most of all the drama will ensue! Submit your application today, and see if you make it on TOTAL DRAMA: RESORT MADNESS! *Apps Open*


(Hey guys! This is my first EVER OC story on here and I am very excited to introduce it! This is going to be a story jam-packed with humor, romance and of course drama! Chris will be taking a group of 18 teens to compete on this tropical island off the coast of Hawaii! So send in those applications and be sure to get creative! And I promise to finish this story! With school starting updates may be a little slow, so for now I'll limit myself to two chapters a week! J Have fun!)

A man in his mid 20s stands in front of the screen flashing a huge smile spread from cheek to cheek. Another unknown intern stands next to him looking not as excited as his superior. The host then picks up a stack of note cards and proceeds to read the following: "Hello viewers of the T.V. world out there! I am your host, Chris McClain and I invite you to stay with me at the luxurious Camp Wawanakwa! Here at Camp Wawanakwa we ensure you have 5 star quality staff..." Sasquatchanakwa is then shown snarling with his menacing teeth and holding a chainsaw.

"The finest cuisine made by our finest chef, Chef Hatchet!" Chef Hatchet is then shown stirring a pot of old socks, skunk tails and Owen's dandruff boiling in raw sewage. He then growls at the screen and it flashes back to Chris and his scared intern.

"So go to our website: ' and sign the application form today and score yourself a spot on the hottest reality show ever TOTAL DRAMA: RESORT MADNESS!" He smiles for a long second and stops.

"Are we done here?" The sadistic host asked as his intern takes the flashcards from him.

"Very well done, sir..." The Intern says nervously as Chris laughs.

"Teens nowadays are so stupid! I mean signing up for a reality show when you're bound to get killed or mortally injured in some way is insane!"

The intern then looks to the camera and goes wide eyed.

"Um, Sir..." He taps Chris on the shoulder but the host continues his rambling.

"And a luxurious Camp? I'm glad that guy from survivor let us borrow his backdrop! Ha! If he didn't they would all see the hideous, mutant infested dump behind us..." The backdrop then falls revealing the real camp.

"Sir!" The intern says a little louder.

"And the food! I'd rather go on an episode of Fear Factor: Outrageous edition than eat the concoctions Chef makes..." Chris laughs hysterically.

"The camera is still on sir!" Chris goes wide eyed and laughs nervously.

"Really...Cut the tape! Cut it!"

**-RULES-**

**1.) No Mary-Sues or Gary-Stus**

**2.) Be diverse with the stereotypes! I do not want a whole bunch of goths and jocks...**

**3.) Be detailed when describing you're character, the more you write the more I have to work with:)**

**4.) Try to review as much as you can! It really helps boost my confidence and I love reading the different reviews sent in!**

**-APPLICATION-**

Full Name(First, Middle, Last):

Nickname:

Age:(16-19)

Birthday(Month, Day, Year):

Gender:

Stereotype:

Sexuality(Gay, bi, straight, etc...):

Nationality:

Religion:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye color:

Body Type:

Casual Wear:

Swimming Wear:

Pajamas:

Formal Wear:

Skin Tone:

Personality:

History(Optional):

Who would they be friends with?:

How would they act around them?:

Who would they be enemies with?:

How would they act around them?

Who would they crush on?:

How would they act around them?:

Paired Up?:

If so, with what type of person?:

Alliance?:(If yes, what role? Leader, follower, brains, etc...)

Audition Tape:(Optional)

Anything I missed?:

Challenge Ideas?:(Optional)

**-LAST NOTE-**

Oh and on one more note some of these are optional but it will give you a better chance to actually get in:) I was thinking about doing a readers vote on who gets eliminated or not but most people probably won't send me PMs so I decided against it but if you would like to then be sure to let me know! :D Ciao!


End file.
